Steven Stone
, , |class = Pokémon Champion (Ruby & Sapphire, Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) Trainer (Emerald) }} Steven Stone is a character in the Pokémon franchise. He is the Pokémon League Champion in ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' who specializes in -type Pokémon. He was not the champion in ''Pokémon Emerald'' but was still an extremely strong trainer the player could face after beating the game. He is also mentioned in ''Platinum'' and appears in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Steven He seeks the secret of Mega Evolution and returned as the Champion again in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Appearance Thought the Pokemon series, Steven is a tall, thin young man with ice-blue hair and eyes. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Steven wears a white undershirt with a black overcoat that has purple zig-zag streaks going down along with a red tie. On the ends of his sleeves he has silver cuffs. He also wears black pants with dark-purple dress shoes. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Steven wears a charcoal jacket with two black zig-zag stripes, a white undershirt and a red tie. Steven wears skinny black pants and black shoes with low heels, as well as metallic jewellery on both of his sleeves and his index and ring fingers. He has a pin on his jacket, called the Mega Stickpin, which he uses to Mega Evolve his Metagross. Personality Steven Stone is a young man who enjoys collecting various rocks and stones around the world. He is very humble and down-to-earth despite his extraordinary Pokémon battling skills. He does not like to brag and is generally a quiet and solitary person. Steven is also wise, knowledgeable, and very kind and generous. In the games, he will give the player various helpful tips and items. Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald Steven is the son of Mr. Stone, the creator of the PokéNav and the President of the Devon Corporation. Like Cynthia in the Generation IV games, Steven is found throughout the game, giving items and tips to the player throughout the game. Unlike in Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire, Steven Stone is not the champion of the Pokémon League in Emerald. He is also found in the Meteor Falls after the player becomes the newest champion of the Pokémon League. The player can battle with Steven in Meteor Falls, but he is more powerful and can only be battled once. Platinum In Pokémon Platinum, the player is told that the villa he receives in the fight area is previously owned by Steven. HeartGold & SoulSilver In Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver, Steven is found in the Silph Co. building after the player defeats Red. He asks which stone the player likes and then gives him or her one of the Hoenn starters with the stone that corresponds to the color of the stone the player chooses. The player can also trade him a Forretress to receive a Beldum in return. He can also be found inside the Pewter Museum related to the Legendary Pokémon Latios/Latias event. Black 2 & White 2 In Pokémon Black 2 & White 2, Steven can be battled at the Pokémon World Tournament in the Champions Tournament. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, Steven is looking for the secret of Mega Evolution with his Mega Metagross. Likewise, Steven performs all the actions he did in the original Sapphire and Ruby games, including giving the player instructions. He appears after the Trainer defeats Mauville City Gym Leader Wattson to activate the Latios/Latias event. He can also be teamed up with to play through the Double Battle section of the Battle Resort. He will always use the same two Pokémon when teamed up with. Steven also teams up with the player in various battles in the game, including the battle in the Mossdeep Space Center in the Delta Episode. Manga Adventures Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom Anime Trailer Masters trailer Sprites Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Emerald First Battle (Tag Battle)= |-| Second Battle (Meteor Falls)= Black 2 and White 2 Champion League Tournament OR/AS Special Demo Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Champion Battle= |-| Rematch after completing Delta Episode= |-| Multi Battle Tag Partner= Trivia * Even though his specialty is in -types, half of his Pokémon are also -types. This may be done to make the fight against him more challenging, as while Steel-types are weak to Fire-type moves, Rock-types are strong against Fire-types. * His age is stated to be "25" in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, which, if going by the previously given official timeline, would place him around age 28 in Heart Gold & Soul Silver, and around 33-43 in Black 2 & White 2. However, it should be noted the timeline of Ruby & Sapphire, and Emerald; as well as his Trainer Class differs between all noted games he appears in. Ruby & Sapphire, as well as Emerald, give no officially stated age or age range for Steven; nor does the anime. Gallery Pokémon ORAS Delta Episode.png|Steven in the Delta Episode in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Steven with his Mega Metagross.png|Steven with his Mega Metagross. Category:Generation IV characters Category:Generation V characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Elite Four Category:Generation III characters